Hinata Hinata
by leptop siunyil
Summary: Semua orang hanya menanyakan alasan Hinata meninggalkan pria sebaik Naruto... Mereka tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan..


Hinata3

Hinata melirik kalender dimeja lampunya. Bulan agustus.

Jika tak salah mengingat sudah tiga tahun berlalu.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju toko disebrang jalan untuk membeli beberapa bungkus camilan sebagai teman kerjanya nanti siang.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya Hinata menyesal karena telah menyeberang dan membiarkan beberapa penggosip merecokan paginya dengan pertanyaan tak penting namun menyebalkan.

Sepertinya tiga tahun waktu yang sangat lama, tapi orang-orang masih membicarakannya seolah hal buruk baru terjadi kemarin sore.

Hinata mendesah dalam bayang-bayang.

Segalanya mulai terasa sulit. Bukan, sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu sulit. Hanya saja udara Konoha tak lagi sesejuk dulu...

Berada ditengah padang pasir Suna terasa lebih menyejukan.

"Aku tidak menemukan es krim coklat..." Protes Hinata. Karura menjawab jika seperti biasa, akhir bulan stok barang ditokonya kosong. Hinata tak peduli.

"Hei... Bagaimana Suna?" Hinata menanggapi dengan senyum kecil tanpa jawaban.

Semua orang tahu, Suna sangat panas dan hampir tak ada hujan dalam enam bulan. Tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan tentang itu.

"Aku masih penasaran... Kenapa kau meninggalkan pria sebaik Naruto?" Hinata semakin bungkam mendengar pertanyaan retorik sahabat lamanya.

Pria sebaik Naruto ya?

Bibir Hinata kembali mengukir senyum kecil tanpa arti.

Dulu sulit membuat jawaban... Tapi hari ini Hinata hanya tak peduli. Segala hal tentang Naruto selalu membuatnya terlihat buruk dan mulai membosankan untuk dimasukan kedalam fikirannya.

Kegiatan berbelanja saja menghilangkan hampir setengah energi kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Memang bohong saat Hinata menyangkal jika ia peduli tentang Naruto.

Hinata sangat peduli sampai hatinya serasa diperas. Itu menyakitkan.

"Oh? Hinata?"

"Niisan?" Hinata mendongak menemukan pandangan diantara dirinya dengan sepupunya Hyuuga Neji.

...

...

...

"Hinata... Kenapa kau meninggalkan Naruto? Kukira kalian sudah bertunangan..."

"Sepertinya semua orang sangat peduli tentang itu ya?"

"Maaf... Kau tak perlu menjawabnya..."

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum untuk alasan ambigu yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kenapa Hinata meninggalkan pria sebaik Naruto?

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa sepertinya semua orang sangatlah baik kecuali dirinya.

Apa yang perlu dijelaskan? Tentang Jika semuanya salah Naruto? Atau hanya soal Hinata yang belum dewasa?

Semua orang menilai dengan cara yang sama dan Hinata jelas bukan orang yang bisa ditekan dengan kata-kata.

Buktinya hingga detik ini raut datarnya masih terpampang persis seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata tak lagi memiliki penyesalan atau kemarahan yang nampak nyata.

"Kau pernah berfikir untuk bertemu dengan..."

"Tidak pernah..."

"Jangan salah paham Hinata. Kau tahu gadis-gadis sekarang akrab dengan mantan pacarnya..."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa begitu niisan..."

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah paman dan bibi merencanakan perceraian..."

Kali ini Neji yang diam.

Hinata tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan lebih santai.

Hinata suka segala hal tentang dirinya. Diam namun mengetahui segalanya. Persis sama seperti yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Sebelum ia menyerahkan cincin tunangan yang ia batalkan sepihak bersama Naruto.

#Flas back...

"Sakura... kau ada didalam?" Senyum Hinata pudar perlahan melihat Naruto duduk disamping atau mungkin dipelukan Sakura.

Hinata terdiam begitupun Sakura dan Naruto.

Hinata memutar otak.

Mungkin Naruto datang untuk membuat pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya. Tapi ulang tahun Hinata masih beberapa bulan lagi. Lamaran? Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak empat bulan lalu.

Dan kegiatan diskusi apa yang membuat mereka harus saling memeluk?

...

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hinata bukan gadis yang selalu hidup dengan prasangka baik. Ia tak nyaman saat Sakura menanyakan hal-hal aneh tentang Naruto bahkan nomor ponselnya.

Hinata tahu sepupu perempuannya itu sedikit menaruh minat pada Naruto dan jika hubungan Sakura dan kekasihnya sedang tak baik.

Tapi berselingkuh lalu dipergoki sangat berlebihan.

Sakura lima tahun lebih dewasa darinya, mungkin Naruto yang sudah dewasa lebih menyukai gadis dewasa daripada gadis kecil yang masih tergila-gila dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Apa itu bisa menjadi sebuah alasan?

Ada begitu banyak waktu, kesempatan begitu besar, dan Naruto bisa mengakhirinya dengan mudah jika dia mau.

Tapi semuanya hanya menjadi kesalahan Hinata sendiri.

Ia melirik surat penerimaan mahasiswa baru dilacinya.

Hinata tertawa sarkastik.

Untuk sesaat sepertinya Hinata tenggelam. Mimpinya yang begitu tinggi terlupakan dengan mudah.

Hinata melepaskannya untuk seorang pria. Pria yang suka membual tentang betapa dia mencintai Hinata.

Tapi seorang pria tidak bicara, seorang pria hanya bertindak.

Hinata tahu hal itu tapi tetap terbuai, karena itulah Hinata diam dan membiarkan semua orang mencibirnya sebab meninggalkan pria sebaik Naruto.

#End Flash back

...

...

...

Apa artinya cinta?

Hinata tak pernah mengerti.

Karena saat ia begitu rindu, perasaan mendalam itu kadang hanya menjadi bagian dari dirinya yang sangat kesepian.

Bahkan saat tubuhmu gemetar dan jantungmu berdebar hebat, kau mungkin hanya terkena demam untuk sesaat.

Demam saat didekati seorang pria.

Hinata termenung lama dengan tumpukan berkas pekerjaannya.

Semua orang mulai kembali bertanya seolah tak peduli jika pertanyaan itu menusuk tepat ke ulu hati Hinata.

Mereka hanya mencari kesenangan. Mencari wadah yang tepat untuk mencibir dan memuntahkan kemarahan.

Sayangnya Hinata bukan gadis yang sabar dan pengertian.

Ia benci semua pandangan buruk yang ditujukan padanya.

Hinata tak suka mengenang masa lalu tapi ia kembali ingat pada Naruto.

Pria itu tak begitu tampan... Ia menarik perhatian Hinata dengan cara yang agak rumit untuk dijelaskan. Punggungnya terasa hangat saat dipandang.

Hinata bangga karena akhirnya bisa bicara dengan lancar dihadapan seseorang.

Hinata tersenyum samar. Sangat samar hampir tak nampak.

Hinata berfikir mungkin dirinya tak akurat.

Gadis yang terlalu mudah tergoda oleh materi yang bahkan tak pernah benar-benar ada.

Ia tahu kesalahannya sejak awal.

Angan-angannya.

Tapi Hinata yang terlalu terburu-buru tak memiliki waktu untuk menyesal. Ia hanya mendalami konsep menerima pasangan apa adanya dan yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai Hinata sadar. Waktu berputar dan segalanya selalu berubah.

Ucapan yang lembut akan berubah kasar seiring waktu.

Pada akhirnya Hinata tahu... Cinta hanyalah bagian dari fantasi, sesuatu yang tak nyata.

Fantasi seorang Hinata Hyuuga tentang kebahagiaan menurut versinya.


End file.
